tareas con amor
by alma de titan
Summary: este es un one-shot para el concurso de RAIN DURDEN... ¿quien iba a pensar que una simple tarea podría terminar en algo mas?, esto lo descubrirá Dick Grayson.


**NOTA: LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DC COMICS Y CARTOON NETWORK.**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

_RECORDATORIO: LAS PALABRAS EN CURSIVA SON PENSAMIENTOS.=)_

**-JUMP CITY, 2:30 PM- DEPARTAMENTO DE DICK GRAYSON-**

Era un día maravilloso, me encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de mi departamento alistando unos libros de ciencia, hoy me iba a ver con mi mejor amiga, vecina y amor secreto, la chica que me roba el aliento, esa chica es… kori anders, suspiro, no sé qué hacer, mis sentimientos son muy grandes por ella, aunque tristemente su corazón ya tiene dueño.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Me encontraba muy cerca del salón de mi amiga, como cada jueves a última hora la recogía para irnos en mi auto. Al llegar al pasillo donde se ubicaba el aula de mi amor todo se me destrozo, allí estaba, en el portón, abrazando a mi primo Jasón Todd, yo quede paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, quería llorar, gritar, patalear, golpear a mi primo por habérmela quitado y golpearme por no haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Respire profundamente y seguí como si nada, cuando llegue mi primo se fue, al parecer kori lo había despedido antes de que yo llegara

-hola Dick-saludo mi amiga y beso mi mejilla, _como desearía que esos besos fueran por ser más que amigos_

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto con un tono de voz triste y ella me sigue como siempre

Al llegar al auto noto que me mira un poco preocupada, yo me hago el loco y conduzco como siempre. El silencio mientras manejaba era horrible, parecía un velorio, _aunque es velorio_ _para mi corazón._

Al llegar al gran edificio, tomamos el elevador como de costumbre, llegamos al piso donde vivía kori, la acompañe hasta la puerta de su departamento, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi hogar, triste hogar.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Había terminado de empacar todo lo necesario en mi mochila, mire el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para reunirme con kori, tome mi mochila y me fui al departamento de… de… mi vecina.

Toque la puerta, no tuve que esperar mucho y allí la vi, tenía un vestido y unos tacones color rojo pasión, su pelo estaba suelto y sus labios, sus labios también eran rojos y muy tentativos, yo quede pasmado, _como me gustaría besarla_.

Ella me dejo espacio para entrar, seguí como si nada hasta el comedor, allí se hallaban sus libros de ciencia,-perdón por el desorden- dijo suavemente, -descuida- conteste, me senté, ella se sentó a mi lado, _como desearía que fuera mía _y empezamos a hacer la tarea.

Había pasado 2 horas y la tarea se encontraba terminada, -¿quieres tomar algo?- preguntó mi amiga, la voltee a mirar y allí estaba parada, -bueno- dije yo y la seguí hasta la cocina

En la cocina me entrego una exquisita taza de chocolate y nos sentamos en la sala a hablar, no hubo muchos temas de conversa hasta que empezamos a dialogar

-Dick… te pasa algo-

-no-

-mírame Dick… sé qué te pasa algo-

-no-

-Richard Grayson no me mientas, sé qué te pasa algo y te conozco muy bien-

-no es nada-

-Richard soy tu amiga, dime… ¿por qué te comporta así?-

-problemas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-mi primo-

-¿Qué pasa con Jasón?-

-¿por qué no le preguntas tú? ¿Acaso no es tu novio?-

-¿qué?, ¿de qué me estás hablando?-

-kori los vi abrazándose… sé que son novios-

-ahhh eso-

-sí-

-Richard no te pongas celoso-

-no estoy celoso-

-bien… digamos que no estas celoso-

-No lo estoy-

-bien, lo que tú digas, pero tú no sabes el por qué abrase a Jasón-

-a ver dime ¿Por qué?-

-pues veras… la razón del por qué abrase a Jasón fue que él le quito un sobre muy importante a minina-

-¿un sobre?-

-si-

-¿Qué contenía?-

-es una carta para el chico que me gusta-

-ahhh, ya veo-

-si-

-y… ¿tú sabes si le gustas?-

-pues un pajarito me dijo que si-

-entiendo-

Deje la taza en la mesita de la sala, me levante, me fui al comedor, empaque mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando pensaba abrir la puerta una mano me detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?-

-a mi hogar-

-¿no quieres saber quién es esa persona?-

-ahhhh, ¿quién es?-

Ella se acercó a mí, estaban sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos y susurro:

-esa persona está frente a mí-

Al susurrar eso sus labios se juntaron junto a los míos, quede tan paralizado que no respondí al beso, ella se separó de mí y me miro un tanto asustada

-yo… yo…-

Decía ella aterrada, le sonreí, la junte nuevamente a mí cuerpo y le susurre al oído:

-te amo kori-

-yo también te amo-

Me dijo ella y empezamos a besarnos, sus labios eran la cosa más dulce que había probado en mi vida, profundice más el beso, tire mi mochila y la junte más a mi cuerpo, ella acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo sobaba su cabello, era la acción más tierna, dulce y apasionante que había sentido en mi vida. Nos besamos por un largo rato, pero maldito el aire que interrumpió ese momento tan glorioso, nos separamos lentamente, nos miramos tiernamente, pongo un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, le doy un leve beso en los labios, sus ojos brillan más de lo normal

-olvide darte el sobre-

Dice ella y se separa de mí para ir a buscarla pero yo la detengo cogiéndola del brazo, le beso la frente y le digo:

-no necesito ese sobre porque tú me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber-

Me sonríe con dulzura y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, me separo lentamente y le pregunto:

-y… ¿ya somos novios?-

Ríe tímidamente y me dice:

-claro-

Sonrío y volvemos a besarnos apasionadamente, nos dirigimos al sofá sin cortar el beso, la recuesto en este y para disfrutar más de este momento juntamos nuestras lenguas.

No medimos el tiempo porque el momento era maravilloso, eran las 7:30 pm y nuestros besos y pasión no había acabado, el tiempo se nos fue en un dos por tres

-me tengo que ir-

Le dije, ella me hizo un puchero y me dijo:

-amor… ¿te tienes que ir ya?-

_Como me encanta ese apodo, _asentí con la cabeza, le sonreí, le di un leve beso en los labios, me levante del sofá, tomé mi mochila, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de irme le di un gran abrazo y un te quiero

Al llegar a mi departamento tire el morral en una esquina, me dirigí a mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y me dormí pensando en ella, en su voz, en su ternura, en sus cualidades y sobretodo en que era mi novia.

**Hola amigos míos, ya sé, ya sé, esta tipeja que hace haciendo one-shots teniendo un fic pendiente, pero este fic lo hago no solo por gusto sino:**

**Son cuatro autores diferentes escribiendo el mismo tema del concurso de RAIN DURDEN, las competidoras son:**

**-CELESTIAL GRAYSON.**

**-NELLY GRAYSON.**

**-Y YO…ALMA DE TITÁN.**

**Es mi primer concurso, si gano es porque mi idea es fresca, mis expresiones son buenas y voy por un buen camino como escritora, sino… aprovecharé la perdida para darme cuenta de mis errores y mejorar como escritora.**

**Solamente quería decirle a mi competencia que tengan mucha suerte y gane quien gane, todas somos triunfadoras y podemos mejorar.**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán.**

**EL CONCURSO ACABA EL 20 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2013.=)**


End file.
